


I'll Make You A Red Sweeter

by amgor4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgor4/pseuds/amgor4





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Kankri Vantas, I'm currently dead I have been do for a long time, alone. I don't mind im happy like this. Seeing everyones memories it helps me understand but of corse at one point I was alive very alive, alive in love and alive in hate. One day you will also die and you will return to my side I know you don't know what whent wrong so that's why im going to tell you that way when I see you again we'll both understand and we can continue to be best friends porrim.  
~©©®~  
Its july the 10th   
were sitting in the grass back to the rallied stairs which mitunas skates on, only he isn't today your talking about him now had you seen me looking im sorry if I trigger you by telling you I don't remember what you were saying because I wasn't listening. I Kinda wish I listened to you more you said such nice things. Heh porrim I remember shivering in the breeze I remember what you said that you said  
"I'll make you a sweeter"  
You wont regret those words it wasn't your thought that messed me up it was simply logical to put on a sweeter when you are cold.  
So don't regret the next thing that came out of your mouth.  
"I'll make you a red sweeter"  
They were beautiful words, that would one day dance in my head the words that lead me here. To this happiness im thankful porrim I really am.  
Its still july the 20th   
Todays the day a they start dating, today were sitting with my back against a tree latulas with us I had told you about how I was pitying her. But now we were stuck on the topic of skate boarding which brought mituna into the subject I remember shivering and my stomach flipped looking back now I want to laugh at those black feelings for him infact sometimes I do. At this exact moment will be the moment when it starts to get wrong.  
"Yeah, I asked him to teach me to skate board but it ended up with a date...I think well be matesprits now I really love him"  
"Oh who do you love now "  
Mituna rolled up behind her arms now around her waist as they sat. Porrim you looked so upset but I was fine then I smiled and told the to not show affection in public. I was fine I left early you don't know where I whent right you looked at my house when you were done. I was at the beach I jumped in you know when your hot cool off I floated for awhile shore still in veiw when I felt his arms around me he nuzzled my back and held me close he didn't say anything cronus, he knew he didn't say anything but he snuggled with me in the water for hours and I whent back everyday for a week staying away from you. I wasn't hiding porrim I swear I couldnt have that talk yet but I couldn't face it yet I still wanted her I still loved her I don't remember much that's why im going to watch your memories I want to remember why im dead why I killed myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Porrim pov


End file.
